warnerbrosfandomcom-20200224-history
User blog:Lucasmoura/Dexter's Laboratory - Production Order
Production Order for Dexter's Laboratory Pilots and Season 1-4 episodes: Pilot #Changes (Dexter's Laboratory) (© 1995 Hanna-Barbera Cartoons All Rights Reserved) #The Big Sister (© 1995 Hanna-Barbera Cartoons All Rights Reserved) #Old Man Dexter (Unaired) (© 1996 Hanna-Barbera Cartoons All Rights Reserved) #Dimwit Dexter (Unaired) (© 1996 Hanna-Barbera Cartoons All Rights Reserved) Season 1 #Dexter's Rival/Simion/Old Man Dexter (© 1996 Hanna-Barbera Cartoons All Rights Reserved) #DeeDeemensional/Magmanamus/Maternal Combat (© 1996 Hanna-Barbera Cartoons All Rights Reserved) #Dexter Dodgeball/Rasslor/Dexter's Assistant (© 1996 Hanna-Barbera Cartoons All Rights Reserved) #Dee Dee's Room/Huntor/The Big Sister (© 1996 Hanna-Barbera Cartoons All Rights Reserved) #Double Trouble/Barbequor/Changes (Dexter's Laboratory) (© 1995, 1996 Hanna-Barbera Cartoons All Rights Reserved) #Jurassic Pooch/Orgon Grindor/Dimwit Dexter (© 1996 Hanna-Barbera Cartoons All Rights Reserved) #Star Spangled Sidekicks/TV Super Pals/Game Over (© 1996 Hanna-Barbera Cartoons All Rights Reserved) #Dollhouse Drama/Krunk's Date/The Big Cheese (© 1996 Hanna-Barbera Cartoons All Rights Reserved) #Way of the Dee Dee/Say Uncle Sam/Tribe Called Girl (© 1996 Hanna-Barbera Cartoons All Rights Reserved) #Spacecase/Ratman/Dexter's Debt (© 1996 Hanna-Barbera Cartoons All Rights Reserved) #Babysitter Blues/Valhallen's Room/Dream Machine (© 1996 Hanna-Barbera Cartoons All Rights Reserved) #Dexter's Rival/Bee Where?/Mandarker (© 1996 Hanna-Barbera Cartoons All Rights Reserved) #Inflata Dee Dee/Can't Nap/Monstory (© 1996 Hanna-Barbera Cartoons All Rights Reserved) Season 2 #Beard to Be Feared/Quackor the Fowl/Ant Pants (© 1997 Hanna-Barbera Cartoons Inc. All Rights Reserved) #Mom and Jerry/Chubby Cheese/That Crazy Robot (© 1997 Hanna-Barbera Cartoons Inc. All Rights Reserved) #D & DD/Hamhocks and Armlocks (© 1997 Hanna-Barbera Cartoons Inc. All Rights Reserved) #Hunger Strikes/The Koos Is Loose/Morning Stretch (© 1997 Hanna-Barbera Cartoons Inc. All Rights Reserved) #Labels/Game Show/Fantastic Boyage (© 1997 Hanna-Barbera Cartoons Inc. All Rights Reserved) #Dee Dee Locks and the Ness Monster/Backfire/Book 'Em (© 1997 Hanna-Barbera Cartoons Inc. All Rights Reserved) #Sister's Got a Brand New Bag/Shoo, Shoe Gnomes/Lab of the Lost (© 1997 Hanna-Barbera Cartoons Inc. All Rights Reserved) #Filet of Soul/Golden Diskette (© 1997 Hanna-Barbera Cartoons Inc. All Rights Reserved) #Ewww That's Growth/Nuclear Confusion/Germ Warfare (© 1997 Hanna-Barbera Cartoons Inc. All Rights Reserved) #A Hard Day's Day/Road Rash/Ocean Commotion (© 1997 Hanna-Barbera Cartoons Inc. All Rights Reserved) #The Bus Boy/Things That Go Bonk in the Night/Ol' McDexter (© 1997 Hanna-Barbera Cartoons Inc. All Rights Reserved) #Sassy Come Home/Photo Finish (© 1997 Hanna-Barbera Cartoons Inc. All Rights Reserved) #Snowdown/Figure Not Included/Mock 5 (© 1997 Hanna-Barbera Cartoons Inc. All Rights Reserved) #Star Check Unconventional/Dexter Is Dirty/Ice Cream Scream (© 1997 Hanna-Barbera Cartoons Inc. All Rights Reserved) #Decode of Honor/World's Greatest Mom/Ultrajerk 2000 (© 1997 Hanna-Barbera Cartoons Inc. All Rights Reserved) #Unfortunate Cookie/The Muffin King (© 1997 Hanna-Barbera Cartoons Inc. All Rights Reserved) #Dee Dee Be Deep/911/Down in the Dumps (© 1997 Hanna-Barbera Cartoons Inc. All Rights Reserved) #Techno Turtle/Surprise!/Got Your Goat (© 1997 Hanna-Barbera Cartoons Inc. All Rights Reserved) #Sports a Poppin/Koosalagoopagoop/Project Dee Dee (© 1997 Hanna-Barbera Cartoons Inc. All Rights Reserved) #Don't Be a Baby/Peltra/G.I.R.L. Squad (© 1997 Hanna-Barbera Cartoons Inc. All Rights Reserved) #Picture Day/Now That's a Stretch/Dexter Detention (© 1997 Hanna-Barbera Cartoons Inc. All Rights Reserved) #Topped Off/Dee Dee's Tail/No Power Trip (© 1997 Hanna-Barbera Cartoons Inc. All Rights Reserved) #Dexter's Lab: A Story/Coupon for Craziness/Better Off Wet (© 1997 Hanna-Barbera Cartoons Inc. All Rights Reserved) #Sister Mom/The Laughing (© 1997 Hanna-Barbera Cartoons Inc. All Rights Reserved) #Critical Gas/Let's Save the World You Jerk!/Average Joe (© 1997 Hanna-Barbera Cartoons Inc. All Rights Reserved) #Rushmore Rumble/A Boy and His Bug/You Vegetabelieve It! (© 1997 Hanna-Barbera Cartoons Inc. All Rights Reserved) #Aye Aye Eyes/Dee Dee and the Man (© 1997 Hanna-Barbera Cartoons Inc. All Rights Reserved) #Rude Removal (© 1997 Hanna-Barbera Cartoons Inc. All Rights Reserved; Banned) #Old Flame/Don't Be a Hero/My Favorite Martian (© 1998 Hanna-Barbera Cartoons Inc. All Rights Reserved) #Paper Route Bout/The Old Switcharooms/Trick or Treehouse (© 1998 Hanna-Barbera Cartoons Inc. All Rights Reserved) #Quiet Riot/Accent You Hate/Catch of the Day (© 1998 Hanna-Barbera Cartoons Inc. All Rights Reserved) #Big Bots/Gooey Aliens That Control Your Mind/Misplaced in Space (© 1998 Hanna-Barbera Cartoons Inc. All Rights Reserved) #Dad Is Disturbed/Framed/That's Using Your Head (© 1998 The Cartoon Network Inc. All Rights Reserved) #Blackfoot and Slim/Trapped with a Vengeance/The Parrot Trap (© 1998 The Cartoon Network Inc. All Rights Reserved) #DiM/Just an Old-Fashioned Lab Song.../Repairanoid (© 1998 The Cartoon Network Inc. All Rights Reserved) #Dexter and Computress Get Mandark!/Pain in the Mouth/Dexter vs. Santa's Claws (© 1998 The Cartoon Network Inc. All Rights Reserved) #Sdrawkcab/The Continuum of Cartoon Fools/Sun, Surf, and Science (© 1998 The Cartoon Network Inc. All Rights Reserved) #Dee Dee's Rival/Pslyghtly Psycho/Game for a Game (© 1998 The Cartoon Network Inc. All Rights Reserved) #Dyno-Might/LABretto (© 1998 The Cartoon Network Inc. All Rights Reserved) #Last But Not Beast (© 1998 The Cartoon Network Inc. All Rights Reserved) TV Movie #Ego Trip (© 1999 Cartoon Network All Rights Reserved) Season 3 #Streaky Clean/A Dad Cartoon/Sole Brother (© 2001 Cartoon Network All Rights Reserved) #Mind Over Chatter/A Quackor Cartoon/Momdark (© 2001 Cartoon Network All Rights Reserved) #Poppa Wheely/A Mom Cartoon/The Mock Side of the Moon (© 2001 Cartoon Network All Rights Reserved) #Copping an Aptitude/A Failed Lab Experiment/The Grand-Daddy of All Inventions (© 2001 Cartoon Network All Rights Reserved) #A Boy Named Sue/Lab on the Run (© 2001 Cartoon Network All Rights Reserved) #If Memory Serves/A Mandark Cartoon/Tele Trauma (© 2001 Cartoon Network All Rights Reserved) #Dos Boot/A Dee Dee Cartoon/Would You Like That in the Can (© 2001 Cartoon Network All Rights Reserved) #That Magic Moment/A Silent Cartoon/Opposites Attract (© 2001 Cartoon Network All Rights Reserved) #Oh, Brother/Another Dad Cartoon/Bar Exam (© 2001 Cartoon Network All Rights Reserved) #Comic Relief/A Third Dad Cartoon/RoboDexo 3000 (© 2001 Cartoon Network All Rights Reserved) #Glove at First Sight/A Mom & Dad Cartoon/Smells Like Victory (© 2001 Cartoon Network All Rights Reserved) #Scare Tactics/A Mom Cartoon/My Dad Vs. Your Dad (© 2001 Cartoon Network All Rights Reserved) #Jeepers, Creepers, Where Is Peepers/Go, Dexter Family! Go! (© 2001 Cartoon Network All Rights Reserved) Short #Chicken Scratch (© 2002 Cartoon Network All Rights Reserved) Season 4 #Sis-Tem Error/Bad Cable Manners/Dexter's Library (© 2002 Cartoon Network All Rights Reserved) #Beau Tie/Remember Me?/Overlabbing (© 2002 Cartoon Network All Rights Reserved) #Dexter's Little Dilemma/Faux Chapeau/D² (© 2002 Cartoon Network All Rights Reserved) #Head Band/Stuffed Animal House/Used Ink (© 2002 Cartoon Network All Rights Reserved) #The Scrying Game/Monstrosi-Dee Dee/Dad Man Walking (© 2002 Cartoon Network All Rights Reserved) #Dexter the Barbarian/Tuber Time/Sore Eyes (© 2002 Cartoon Network All Rights Reserved) #School Girl Crushed/Chess Mom/Father Knows Least (© 2002 Cartoon Network All Rights Reserved) #Height Unseen/Bygone Errors/Folly Calls (© 2002 Cartoon Network All Rights Reserved) #Voice Over/The Blonde Leading the Blonde/Comic Stripper (© 2002 Cartoon Network All Rights Reserved) #Tee Party/Dexter's Wacky Races (© 2003 Cartoon Network All Rights Reserved) #The Lab of Tomorrow/Chicken Scratch/Garage Sale (© 2002, 2003 Cartoon Network All Rights Reserved) #They Got Chops/Poetic Injustice/Comedy of Feathers (© 2003 Cartoon Network All Rights Reserved) #Babe Sitter/Mountain Mandark/2Geniuses 2Gether 4Ever (© 2003 Cartoon Network All Rights Reserved) Category:Blog posts